Conventionally, content providers of digital graphics or video content provide pixel information of digital graphics or video content under one or more predetermined agreements to window servers of computing systems. For example, the window servers may have agreed to keep the digital graphics or video content provided safe, and thus, preventing unauthorized copying of the digital graphics or video content provided. Such pixel information of digital graphics or video content is referred to as protected information. During processing and rendering of the digital graphics or video content on a user's computing system, a pixel client running on the computing system, such as a window server, receives pixel information from a content-providing application and actually draws images based on the pixel information received. Sometimes, the pixel client transfers the pixel information received to another application for further processing, such as zooming. Because the pixel information being transferred out of the pixel client is susceptible to unauthorized manipulation (e.g., unauthorized copying) by a third party application, the pixel client typically withholds protected content from being transferred out. As a result, the pixel client chooses not to display some information in an effort to protect it. For example, the pixel client chooses to omit certain copyrighted content (e.g., an image from a movie) from a screenshot, or prevents protected content from being sent to an external recording device.